


The little angel

by Suga_sexc



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A bunch of love and fluff in here, Actor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Hoseok is an angel like deadass, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’ll do the tags later I’m lazy just read this, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jungkook is drooling over taehyung, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, M/M, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Hyung, Multi, Namjoon is a English teacher who can rap because yes, Or are they just friends?, Park Jimin is a Little Shit (BTS), Taehyung is hot and that's on periodt, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Min Yoongi | Suga, University student hueningkai, University student yeonjun, Waiter Jeon Jungkook, Why did Yoongi agree to this...oh right... he didn't, Yoongi has nightmares, but also a sweetheart, jimin is a dancer, soulmates and a kookie, yoongi is a music teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_sexc/pseuds/Suga_sexc
Summary: Yoongi has dreams of a war between angels and demons. He always wakes up and never remembers the dreams. All he knows is a angel calling his name. Screaming for help.And then nothing.He wakes up and remembers the agonizing scream for help. And then one day he gets thrown off when he hears a voice painfully similar to the one from his dreams.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1♟

Angels. Demons. Fighting. A angel cries out his name. He doesn't move. A black thing makes his way towards the angel. Then... nothing.

That's all Yoongi dreams. He always wakes up and forgets the dreams. All he remembers is a horrible feeling. He hasn't had a single night without a dream like that. He doesn't sleep anymore. Doesn't want to see them. He knows he must be crazy. Angels and demons don't exist. They can't. They just can't.

He won't let that distract him. He has to concentrate in grading the students many music assignments. 

"Professor Min?" A sweet voice calls him back to reality.

He looks up and sees his favorite student. Park jimin.

"Yes jimin? Do you need anything?" 

"Yoongi come on what's wrong?" Jimin asks,eyes filled with worry as he slips into the seat directly in front of him.

"No more professor Min?" Yoongi asks and Jimin scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"If you don't tell me then at least tell someone else you trust more your problems because apparently you don't trust me enough Yoongi-hyung" jimin sighs and the waiter arrives before Yoongi can say anything.

"I'm sorry I took so long but here's your drink sir," says the waiter looking exhausted until he looks at jimin "and you pretty boy do you want anything?"

Jimin blushes caught off guard making the waiter smirk slightly. But Yoongi notices something that the waiter hasn't yet. Jimin smiles a smile Yoongi knows all too well. A dangerous smile. 

"I don't think what I want is on the menu love" Jimin says with an innocent face as if he wasn't just hinting at something not so innocent.

"I- I'm sure that I can make an exception for you baby boy" the waiter says.

"Oooo I'd like that." Jimin says winking at him.

Yoongi clears his throat as a clear reminder that he is still here having the boys long forgotten about him. Both look away and blush.

"So uh what's ur name since you're so interested in jimin over here" Yoongi signals a very shy looking park jimin.

"I'm jungkook. Jeon jungkook." He says and flashes his signature bunny smile. 

Just when Jimin was going to speak, his phone rings.

"Good morning hyung!" Jimin yells into the phone and both guys cringe.

It's taehyung-ssi jimin mouths. Jungkook leaves to attend other tables and Yoongi goes back to work.

"Oh! I'm in the coffee shop with Yoongi-hyung right now!" And at that Yoongi flashes him a questioning look that jimin chooses to ignore.

"Oh well... I have class soon, but Yoongi says he's available. He can go if you'd like?" Jimin laughs at whatever Taehyung has said and they say their goodbye's.

"No"  
"Yes"  
they both say at the same time. Jimin stands up and his eyes search through the shop until they land on jungkook.

"Look. You have to go pick up hyung's friend at the train station. You only have 15 minutes or so before he arrives so hurry. His name is Hoseok. I have something to do.see you later."

"But-" Yoongi hasn't even finished talking when jimin already left to talk to jungkook.

He checks his phone and it's getting late. Yoongi packs his things and starts heading towards the car.


	2. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi goes to pick up Taehyungs friend that jimin forced him to go pick up. 
> 
> Yoongi knows him...the voice...so angelic...ethereal.
> 
> Yoongi cant remember exactly from where but the kid seems to recognize him even if he won’t acknowledge it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter erased itself 3 TIMES THREE *sighs* it’s frustrating. Anyways let me write what I remember from the original one. Again.
> 
> ♡ Hi  
> ♡ Fluff here and there  
> ♡ Yoongi struggles to remember  
> ♡ Yoongi I give you permission to keep imagining angel hobi  
> ♡ Seokjin-hyung cook for me please ‘m hungry

Yoongi is tired. Just to imagine picking up Taehyung’s friend. And the assignments he has to grade for his music classes. And then take the guest to his apartment make sure their comfortable and cook for when the others come is tiring just thinking about it. Actually he might leave the cooking to seokjin.   
  


He sees that there’s a traffic jam.   
  


Yep. He is most definitely leaving the cooking to jin.

* * *

**Hoseok’s pov:**

35 minutes late. Yeah they have either forgotten him or something happened and they forgot to tell him. Worst of all his phone died. Great. Just great.

Hoseok closes his eyes and prays someone will come to help.

“Hey uh your Taehyung’s friend right?” Asks someone.  
  


A miracle.

“yeah. What happened to him? Why isn’t he here?” Hoseok asks.

“It’s a long story. I’m yoongi and I’m here to pick you up while he’s in class.”

**Yoongi’s pov:**

  
“Okay, I’m hoseok” and then yoongi remembers something. A flash of a dream. It has to be a dream because yoongi doesn’t recall meeting hoseok before. It’s not possible to have a memory of someone you haven’t meet before.

“hey you okay?” Asks Hoseok with a soothing voice.

Yoongi knows him...the voice...so angelic...ethereal.

Yoongi cant remember exactly from where but the kid seems to recognize him even if he won’t acknowledge it.

“Have we met before?” Yoongi asks and hoseok fidgets.

“No. I mean. Not that I remember no.” He answers and a cold wind blows and hoseok shivers. Just then yoongi notices hoseok doesn’t have a coat.

“Did you not bring a coat?” Yoongi asks.   
  
“I did. But a lonely noona didn’t have one so I gave her mine instead.” Hoseok shrugs nonchalantly.

 _Has he been probably freezing since he had gotten off the train?_ Yoongi thinks

And starts to feel guilty for making the poor angel wait in the cold. Wait. Did he say angel? No. Angels don’t exist. But if the did god damn hoseok would definitely be one. Not only for the looks but for his kindness and patience.

“okay here have mine. I will turn the heater on the car so you don’t catch a cold.” Yoongi shrugs off his black cardigan and passes it over to hoseok.

“thank you hyung.” Hoseok says as he puts on Yoongi’s oversized cardigan and it fits him well enough considering he is taller than yoongi.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I don’t promise posting daily cuz school and a bunch of shit going on. What can I say writing calms me down.  
> -vivi


End file.
